Ava Vahari
Avar'ra Vahari is a Dalish elf mage and bounty hunter. Her partner is Eliza. History Her mother travelled to Orlais to study different schools or magic and came across an Orlesian bard. Over time the two grew fond of each other and started a romance. Eventually her mother returned to her camp and soon after discovered she was pregnant. Ava’s father intended to arrive for a visit later, but he never made it. Nine months later, Ava was born into the clan. When her magic started to manifest, Templars found her and took her to the Circle. She was young and believed the Circle to be good until she later learned of how she came to be there (and other "bad" things the Circle does). She began working to increase her power, unwittingly becoming addicted to lyrium to do so, and eventually managed to escape after several failed attempts. After her escape from the Circle, she came across an ex-assassin, Eliza, and eventually befriended her. The two use Eliza's contacts to go on adventures. Appearance tall and graceful, as elves are, but slightly stockier than most. dark skin marred with small scars along her arms and shoulders. has a mess of frizzy white hair, she cuts it short upon escaping the circle but lets it grow out and ties it back in a braid after rejoining her clan. large hazel eyes, eyelashes white like her hair. large straight nose. round face, squared jaw. points of her ears are a bit longer than usual. received the Mythal(?) vallaslin. Personality practical. the “straight man” to many of Eliza’s antics. a bit of a gossip, despite her better nature. dependable, keeps her promises. forces her way into situations because thinks she can help (sometimes she can, sometimes she can’t). never gives up on a cause. really good at keeping her emotions in check. empathetic and generally caring. snorts out her nose when she’s incredulous or annoyed. which is often. incredibly book smart but not particularly clever. interested in philosophy and studies various different types. trying to develop her own spells but more often than not they literally blow up in her face. dabbles in alchemy. tries to get her hands on every bit of magical info that she can. defensive in general. bold, courageous. won’t back down from a challenge struggling with lyrium addiction after her break from the Circle. Eliza tries to keep her in check but it can get tiresome. got into bounty hunting more to help people than for the money. but also for the money. Abilities Ava is a mage who follows the path of the knight-enchanter. Her magic is mostly based around defensive glyphs, immobilizing enemies with elemental barrages, and enchanted projectile attacks. Her main spells include summoning blades of arcane energy that she uses to fight with, as well as various ice spells. She also knows several healing and "boosting"-type spells for assisting her allies in combat. She can also combine these schools of magic. Because of the affect of overdose of lyrium on her system, most of her magic has a bright blue discoloration. While she can hold her own in a close-range fight and is able to use her staff as a melee weapon, she is uncomfortable with this and prefers to stay at a longer range. Ava can easily get caught off-guard by stealth attacks and is generally weak to fire as it renders her ice attacks useless. Ava uses a staff in battle to focus her magic. If her staff were to be broken or taken away, she can still cast through her hands, which gives her more power but less control. Known Spells * Spirit Blade * Combat Clarity * Fade Shield * Veiled Riposte * Resurgence * Dispel * Winter's Grasp * Fade Step * Mana Surge * Ice Mine * Blizzard * Flashfire * Chaotic Focus * Arcane Bolt * Glyph of Repulsion * Glyph of Warding Relationships Trivia Category:Fraymotif's characters